


A Proper Welcome Back Party

by Weegee_Board



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, S&M, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegee_Board/pseuds/Weegee_Board
Summary: After being released from prison, Akira enjoys his newfound freedom by sharing a long-awaited Valentine's Day with his lovers.





	A Proper Welcome Back Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Weegee_Board here! So, Persona 5 Royal is finally upon us (in Japan at least, when worldwide release Atlus), and in celebration I decided to write this one-shot here. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And as usual, feel free to leave any remarks you wish. Until next time!

It took a while for Akira Kurusu to take in his surroundings. For starters, the sun shining through the window of his attic-turned-bedroom was not impeded by heavy iron bars like he had become accustomed to; the sounds of early morning in Yongen-Jaya were far more serene than his usual prison routine; and his bed was far more comfortable than the cot he'd used for the last few months, even if it was still just a mattress tossed atop a frame of plastic crates. He smiled as he thought back on the last night's events, from the first taste of his long-awaited freedom, to the wonderful welcome party his many friends and confidants threw for him. Unfortunately there was one celebration that would have to wait until the next day, as the responsibilities of real life - as it tended to do - got in the way of his proper reunion with his lovers.

One of which was currently working on his dick with her warm and talented mouth. He reached down to caress her silky tresses, not even bothering to open his eyes as he let the sorely missed sensation of a slow, gentle blowjob wash over him. But though he was imprisoned and separated from his lovers for months, he could never forget their touches, their ticks, the sounds of their muffled moans or the feel of their hair. As such, it was easy for him to discern which of his cadre of girlfriends was the one giving him this delightful wake-up blowjob.

“Good morning, Futaba.” Akira smirked, drinking in the sound of a frustrated groan before looking down and seeing the youngest of his lovers looking up at him, her pout noticeable even in her currently occupied mouth. She pulled her mouth from her lover’s member with an exaggerated ‘Pop!’ before giving the tip a long kiss as she ran her hand up and down the shaft, coating it in the healthy amounts of saliva she had left behind.

“I’ll never understand how you do it. I could never tell which one of you is eating me out without some pretty obvious clues.” Sakura followed her complaint with an exaggerated groan before turning to face her beloved with a smirk and a hungry look in her bespectacled eyes. “But anyways, good morning to you too, boyfriend. Did you sleep well?”

“Oh yeah. Nothing quite like your own bed to make you sleep like a baby.” Akira joked, his chuckles turning to moans as his orange-haired lover continued her ministrations.

“Trust me, I know. Did you have any sweet dreams?” Futaba shared in his chuckles before reaching up and putting a finger over his lips and looking at him with a weak glare. “If you say something cheesy like _ ‘I must still be dreaming.’ _ or _ ‘No dream could compare to the beauties in my real life.’ _ I’m going to leave you hanging.”

Kurusu returned her attempted glare with a saucy smirk. “You wouldn’t.” He stated bluntly, but still maintaining his grin. “You’re as into sucking me off as I am into being sucked off by you.”

“Oh yeah?” Futaba tried to match her boyfriend’s smarmy smirk as she gazed into his piercing eyes, trying her hardest to win their little staring contest.

Only for her to go back to sucking his cock a few seconds later, blushing as she heard him chuckle at her nigh-instant withdrawal.

“Ready for the big night?” Futaba asked, barely having finished talking before returning to her oral ministrations.

“I just woke up and you’re asking me for my evening plans?” Akira half-chuckled and half-moaned as he relished in his lover’s enthusiastic blowjob. “Give a man some time to think, won’t you?”

“He’s right, Futaba.” Akira and Futaba - though she kept on blowing him - turned to look at the voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, followed by the sounds of dainty footsteps and gentle creaking of floorboards as a lithe figure in a redheaded ponytail appeared, dressed in nothing but a polka-dotted apron and carrying a small tray of food. “He didn’t even have h-” Kasumi Yoshizawa stopped in her tracks as she saw her girlfriend with her boyfriend’s dick in her mouth. “Futaba! We were supposed to give him his wake-up blowjob together!”

“I-It’s not my fault! He was already waking up!” Futaba tried to defend herself, but the strands of spit connecting her lips to the penis in question didn’t really help her case. “Maybe if you didn’t take so long making breakfast you could have been up here with me!”

“Or, and here’s a suggestion, you could have woken him up without putting his cock in your mouth.” Said the redheaded dancer as she walked up to her two lovers, before crouching down to place her tray down on the floor and give each of them a kiss on the lips.

“Oh please, you know that would never happen.” Futaba rolled her eyes at the preposterous notion, still lazily pumping up and down her lover’s shaft. “But what took you so long anyways? You were downstairs for almost half an hour.”

Kasumi grinned as she stood up. “Truth be told...” She put her hands behind her head, lifting her hair and turning around to show the crystal-topped plug inserted into her butt, with a few remaining globs of lube around the rim. “Breakfast wasn’t the only thing I was prepping.”

But instead of looking aroused, Akira’s expression was more of concern. “Uhm, Kasumi...” He blushed as he tried to find the words to verbalize his query, and after a few seconds Kasumi caught onto his train of thought as a blush of her own filled her face.

“Ew, no! I didn’t do it in the actual kitchen, you dolt!” She turned around and flicked him on the nose. “You have a bathroom downstairs, remember?”

“Right, right. I guess the layout of the cafe must have faded from my memory somewhat after all that time in isolation.” Kurusu chuckled as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

Yoshizawa sighed as she made her way to the foot of the bed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute, you know?” She smirked as she climbed onto the bed beside her fellow first-year student. “Now, since you have a lot of things to do before your big date, how about we get rid of this for you so you can be on your way?”

“You’re crazy if you think I’ll be satisfied with only your mouths.” Akira gave one of his trademark Joker grins as he ran his hands over their long locks. “Especially after seeing the lengths you went to in order to get prepared, Kasumi.”

“In any case, we have no time to waste.” Futaba piped up with a smirk of her own before running her tongue all the way from Akira’s hips to his tip, with Kasumi mirroring the motion on the other side of the shaft.

The young man threw his head back as his redheaded lovers began their oral worship in earnest, lathering his rock-hard 7-inch length with their tongues before taking it in their mouths, with Futaba quickly pushing herself to take him down all the way down her throat, whereas Kasumi had to stop a little over halfway, settling on pumping the rest of the length with her dainty yet talented hand. And whenever one girl was in control of the dick, the other went down to kiss and suck on his balls, much to his appreciation. They worked like a well-oiled machine, moving with experienced synchronicity that soon overwhelmed Akira.

It didn’t take long before the black-haired man moaned and cried out “G-gonna cum!”, quickly sitting up on the edge of the bed as his two lovers dropped to the floor, kneeling before him as he pumped up and down his member. After a few short motions, Kurusu groaned as he shot rope after rope of cum onto Kasumi and Futaba’s awaiting mouths, their tongues hanging out in an attempt to catch as much of their favorite white cream as they could. But even then, shot after shot landed everywhere from their eyes and cheeks to their chests and even hair. Not that they minded, taking plenty of joy in being marked by their man’s seed, especially Futaba, whose glasses were absolutely covered in cum, making her look like she had just walked out of a hentai doujin. A look she was quite fond of, if she was being honest.

Kasumi, on the other hand, didn’t dwell nearly as long on the facial as her companion, quickly cleaning the strands of cum off herself with her fingers and in turn cleaning them up with her tongue. “Hmm, I’ve missed this taste so much!” She swooned as she swallowed Akira’s jizz, eating up her lover’s cum with the same gusto she applied when she devoured any old meal, even if their taste paled in comparison to the tastes of her lovers. “Don’t you ever get yourself arrested ever again, got it?”

“Trust me, I don’t plan to.” Akira kissed his younger lovers, not bothered by the taste of his own essence - or in Futaba’s case, the feeling of it against his skin - as his tongue danced with theirs. “Now, I don’t want to leave you two hanging, so what do you say to a quickie before I start my busy day?”

“I don’t know...” Futaba said in a teasing tone that was undercut by the giggles cause by Kasumi licking her face clean - thankfully leaving her glasses intact. “You’ve never been good with keeping quickies quick.”

“Speak for yourself, Futaba.” Yoshizawa climbed onto the bed the second she was done cleaning up her partner’s face, pushing Akira down onto his back as she pulled out her butt plug and casually tossed it across the attic before lining up her ass to her lover’s still erect dick. “Besides, I’m sure Tae will understand.” She winked before slowly lowering herself onto her lover’s shaft, moaning as the hot, hard member forced its way into her bowels.

Futaba simply scoffed before making her way to the thrown toy’s landing spot and picking it up, lest it be forgotten and potentially lead to some serious embarrassment. Once she was done, she walked back to her lovers, who were now fucking in earnest as Kasumi bounced her ass up and down Akira’s cock, and picked up the forgotten breakfast tray. She quickly eyed its contents, settling on a small cinnamon roll which she used to clean up her glasses of cum and eating it in one delicious gulp, before offering the rest to her boyfriend, nonchalantly feeding him as he sodomized another woman, going just slow enough and in portions small enough as to not make him choke, seeing as how his attention was clearly elsewhere.

But even if the brunt of his concentration was set on the beautiful kouhai currently bouncing herself on his dick, that didn’t mean Akira didn’t appreciate his tech genius girlfriend’s doting. With one beautiful girl giving him exquisite carnal pleasures and another pampering him like a loving lover, the former leader of the Phantom Thieves was on cloud nine, finding himself wondering if - as cheesy as it sounded - he wasn’t still dreaming.

* * *

“Sorry I’m late. I got a little carried away with Futaba and Kasumi.” Akira bashfully grinned back at his older lover, still a little sweaty and ragged from his morning fuck, not having time for a bath or even a quick shower as he was shooed off by his two younger lovers.

Tae Takemi sighed before standing up from her chair. “Alright, fine. Seeing as you have just been released from prison, I can imagine you’d want to spend some time with your girls before dealing with any... commitments.” She pointed a pen toward the young man, though the motion was nowhere near as sharp as the glare in her eyes. “Do not let it happen again, understand? And do make sure to arrive at Sae’s place on time, you hear me? You know she is nowhere near as forgiving as I am.”

“Y-yes, Tae.” Akira gulped loudly. “Anyways, you wanted to see me, right? Is it safe to assume this is an actual appointment?”

“Correct. I want to give you a quick check-up to make sure you're still healthy after your stay in juvie.” Tae walked away from her desk and approached Akira, and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “But don't worry, my little guinea pig. There will be plenty of time for us to enjoy ourselves after your check-up. Just you, me... and my new nurse.”

Akira quirked an eyebrow, his lips unconsciously curving into a smirk. “Well in that case...” He motioned to the door of the exam room, watching as Tae led the way with a saucy smile of her own, though his gaze quickly shifted to her swaying ass. But when Tae opened the door, Akira’s gaze quickly shifted from her ass to the figure awaiting him inside; Haru Okumura, clad in a latex nurse outfit that was definitely two sizes too small as evidenced by the fact that it barely reached past her dripping pussy and the two open buttons on her neckline that could not be buttoned up without tearing the whole thing to shreds. Completing her ensemble were a cute nurse hat atop her fluffy hair, a pair of elbow-length latex gloves and a pair of boots almost reaching up to her knees, making for a figure that almost looked like a dominatrix, which given the person who was wearing said outfit, was not too far off the mark. Though that mostly depended on her partner.

“Greetings, Akira-sama.” Haru spoke up in a sultry tone. “Are you ready for your appointment?”

Akira unconsciously licked his lips before turning his gaze to the punk doctor making her way to her desk. “What was it you said about saving the fun for later?” He asked in his usual cocksure tone.

“Well, it is just a quick check-up.” Said the doctor as she double-checked her instruments. “Since I won’t be drawing your blood, there will be no harm in having it... concentrate on a singular location. Now strip. And yes, that is part of the exam.”

“Well, you’re the doctor.” Kurusu rolled his jacket off his shoulders and tossed them onto a nearby chair. But when he placed his hands at the bottom of his shirt, he was stopped by Haru, who put her gloved hands over his and looked at her beloved with a sultry gaze.

“Let me help you with that, Akira-sama.” Her voice dripped with a sensual subservience that made her boyfriend’s dick stir in his pants. She slowly lifted his shirt and pulled it off him, tossing it behind her before leaning closer to him and giving him a series of quick kisses on his chiseled chest as her hands deftly unbuckled his belt, before doing away with the pants they kept in place.

Once all of Akira’s clothing had been removed, Tae began her examination, not even taking a glance at his erect length. In fact, not even Haru was paying any attention to the young man, aside from taking notes on a clipboard handed to her by Tae as the doctor went about her observations. After a few minutes of being measured and inspected, Akira sat on the bed with Haru by his side, who took one of his hands on her own as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Doctor, be honest.” Akira’s tone was serious, or at least it would be for anyone who didn’t know him. “Will I ever play the piano again?”

But other than a quick huff, Tae did not play along. “Your heart and lungs are fine, and so are your eyes and ears.” She said as she compared the results of her examination and Haru’s helpful notes to her patient’s records on her computer. “Hmm, though you did lose some weight, and some muscle mass too. Nothing that can’t be solved with a balanced diet, though you should probably take it easy on the heavy exercise for a while.”

“Aw shucks. And here I had this whole marathon planned for tonight.” Kurusu chuckled at his own joke before turning to Haru and giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

“One day of extravagance never killed anyone.” Takemi turned her chair around until she was facing the two teenage lovers, at which point she crossed her long, beautiful legs in a manner that drew their eyes, just as it always did without fail. “But just to be safe, there is one more test I need to run.”

Akira squinted his eyes at Takemi, partly out of curiosity and partly to try and see if she was indeed going commando under her dress as he suspected. “Which is...?”

“A stamina test.” Tae stood from her chair and walked up to the bed, where she shooed Akira and Haru off before climbing atop it, laying on her back with her head hanging off the edge. “It’s quite simple, really. You break this choker off my neck before you cum, and you’re cleared for whatever marathons you want to run.” She tugged on her choker as she spoke, before licking her lips, curved in a sultry smirk. “Nurse Okumura, be a dear and help our patient get ready for his exam.”

“Yes, Doctor Takemi.” The words had barely left Haru’s mouth before she dropped to her knees and took her beloved’s cock in her mouth, humming as the cocktail of tastes hit her tongue. She bobbed her head up and down his length as she swirled her tongue around it, not once breaking eye contact with her lover as she prepared him for his ‘test’.

After a few more moments of preparation, he lined himself up with his doctor’s open mouth and after a quick nod, thrust his hips forward until his sweaty balls slapped her nose, giving her just enough time to adjust to a gullet full of cock before fucking her mouth in earnest. Tae closed her eyes and moaned unabashedly at the feeling of her lover’s wonderful cock fucking her throat in a way she had sorely missed in his absence, shimming on the bed as she pulled up her dress and revealed that she had indeed ditched the panties, immediately shoving a couple of fingers up her dripping pussy in an attempt to satisfy her raw needs.

Kurusu was so focused on the sight of his punk lover and the feeling of her throat around his pounding cock that he didn’t even notice Haru creeping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his toned shoulders. “Please, Akira-sama...” She whispered in that breathy, needy tone that she loved to use to those strong enough to dominate her. “Is there anything I can do to make you more... comfortable?”

Akira, without pausing his thrusts for a moment, pulled Haru in for a deep kiss, his tongue quickly overwhelming hers. “I can think of one job a filthy slut like you is suited to doing.” He said with a lascivious gleam in his eye that his submissive nurse immediately picked up on.

“R-really?” Her eyes beamed in delight, and she quickly knelt behind her dominant patient. “Thank you so much, Master Akira!” Without delay, she shoved her tongue up his ass while her hands kneaded his taut buttocks as she relentlessly rimmed him. She focused entirely on the filthy debauchery, uncaring for her own pleasure as she moved her head in rhythm with her lover’s thrusting hips as her tongue moved to and fro within the rim, drawing discomforted groans and guilty moans with her unusual methods. She simply devoted herself to licking her boyfriend’s ass clean, her own juices dripping from her neglected cunt onto the floor of her girlfriend’s examination room.

It wasn’t Kurusu’s favorite act, but knowing how much Haru adored rimming the few people atop her in the proverbial food chain, he couldn’t possibly deny his fluffy-haired pet. And it was easy to see why she was so into the depraved act; the idea that his prim and proper heiress of a girlfriend was shoving her tongue up his bum making for a deliciously wicked contrast to her image as a demure, refined member of the elite. Add to that her pornographic parody of a nurse costume, and the fact that while she was eating his ass, he was fucking his doctor’s throat to the best of his abilities, and one could get a glimpse into the depravity that Haru Okumura hid behind her innocent persona.

Strained grunts and erratic thrusts signified the coming of Akira’s orgasm, with Tae’s choker still rather secured around her neck. He grit his teeth as he focused on giving the sexy doctor slow, hard, deep thrusts at the cost of his pace. When he felt that he could no longer contain himself, he pulled back until only the head of his member lingered within Tae’s mouth before proceeding with one final thrust. Akira threw his head back and let out a mix between a moan and a yelp as he bottomed out on Tae’s throat, the scent of his musky nuts slapping against her nose and the distinct sound of her choker’s clasp snapping open bringing her to an orgasm of her own, one that was fueled by the taste of his delicious essence.

After his orgasm had subsided, Akira pulled his dick out of Tae’s throat, the still-hard member connected to her lips by various ropes of spit that were soon broken as she coughed and gasped for air. But as she relished in the afterglow of her facefucking, the young man turned around and looked at Haru, who had a delighted smile on her face. “Thank you for letting me eat your ass, Master.” She cooed in a dreamy tone as he ran his fingers through her curly hair. “I am truly grateful for your generosity.”

“How could I deny such a good girl like you her favorite treat?” Akira smiled honestly as he lowered his hand to gently scratch her chin, the heiress swooning at the sensation of being treated like a literal pet. “In fact, you did such a good job that I think you could use another reward.” He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet, before tossing his latex-clad senpai on the bed, where Tae was waiting with her back against the wall and her legs spread out. Before Haru could even register anything, her head was being pushed into her older lover’s pussy by Akira’s strong hand, right before he bottomed out on her cunt in a single thrust. She grabbed Tae’s thighs just as she locked her legs behind her head, making sure she couldn’t leave even if she wanted to. Not that she would ever want to, not when she had two of the only people she’d ever willingly submitted to using her body for their pleasure, the knowledge that she was being useful to her Master and Mistress being its own reward.

* * *

_‘Akira-sama’s onahole’ _ read the inscription in black marker etched onto one of Haru’s thighs, directly opposed to another that read _ ‘Cum Dumpsters’ _ with two arrows pointing to her private, sperm-dripping holes, not to mention the various other inscriptions written on her defeated body. Kurusu smirked as he saw the image of Haru tied up and degraded in Tae’s clinic on his phone before swiping to the others he had taken after he and the doctor had their way with their willing bitch. They had made a complete mess of the usually composed girl, but Haru wasn’t complaining, not when she was left tied up and covered in jizz and girl-cum in Tae’s home for her to tease and toy and fuck with while he went about his business.

“Akira! Would you please pay attention? This is important.”

The young man was broken out of his reverie by a stern Sae Niijima. He was currently sitting on her living room across the table from the former prosecutor herself, having gone to her and Makoto’s house after a quick bath in the Yongen-Jaya bathhouse. Now refreshed and somewhat recuperated, Akira and Sae discussed the finer details of his reintegration to society and the ongoing case against Masayoshi Shido.

“S-sorry, sorry. Just received a few... interesting messages.” Akira smiled cheekily before putting his phone away.

Sae quirked an eyebrow, well aware of the type of content on those messages even if the specifics were up to her surprisingly vivid imagination. “Well you can look at them later. For now, I need you to focus on this.” She said with a serious tone as she motioned to the myriad files on the desk. They continued discussing the details of his release and his participation in Shido’s trial, their conversation broken only by the sounds of vigorous fucking.

One thing that Akira hadn’t lost during his stay in prison was his seasoned multitasking. The type of balancing act that only an experienced Phantom Thief could muster, the type of juggling skill that only a man with twelve girlfriends could achieve, and that could allow him to seamlessly carry a conversation with a lover about matters of the highest importance while another one of his lovers sat on his lap and fucked herself on his cock, adding nothing to the exchange other than pleasured moans, leaning against Akira’ chest and angling just enough to give the young man a clear view of the lawyer while she concentrated on bouncing on his dick.

That wasn’t to say that the ultra-casual sex wasn’t getting to him, if anything the extraordinary normality of it all was only making things hotter both for Akira and the brunette confidant bouncing on his lap. His words were often interrupted by heavy gasps and moans as he tried to talk with Sae - who spoke with him as if there wasn’t a woman fucking him right before her eyes - but still he spoke, carrying on a conversation to the best of his abilities regardless of the unique, yet incredibly pleasurable circumstances he found himself in.

But while Sae managed to maintain impressive concentration as she watched one of her girlfriends fuck their mutual boyfriend, inside she was nowhere as composed. She was coherent enough to keep a conversation and focus on the important topics at hand, but not much more than that, each passing second of watching the lecherous display in front of her whittling away at her resolve and her capacity to keep herself from tearing off her clothes and either shoving her fist up her cunt or jumping the couple before her. Not that one would know simply by looking at her experienced poker face, though the rest of her body failed to show the same amount of restraint.

Nevertheless, Akira could only keep up the facade of normality for so long before the ecstasy overwhelmed him. He lifted a hand to interrupt Sae as cordially as he could, before raising it to his lover’s head as he bent her over the table, scattering and crumpling the files as he stood up behind her so he could pump away at his beau’s dripping pussy, one last burst of energy and depravity before reaching his peak. It only took a few fierce thrusts, accompanied by loud, guttural groans before he hilted himself inside the woman’s cunt and filled her with his seed, his orgasm accompanied by her own, raucous climax. Once the two of them came down from their peaks they fell back on the chair, with Akira still embedded inside his partner’s pussy.

“Are you done?” Sae asked, a mild blush on her features as she tried and failed to stop herself from licking her lips at the beautiful sight before her.

Akira took a few deep breaths before turning to the gray-haired woman with a massive grin on his lips. “Not by a long shot.”

“That’s good.” The older Niijima stood from her chair, revealing the massive damp spot on the crotch of her business pants, which she immediately got to work on removing. “But I was mostly talking to her.” She motioned her head to the half-dead Sadayo Kawakami slumping against his chest.

“Y-yeah.” The frazzled teacher supported herself on the table as she rose to her unsteady feet, smoothing out her striped shirt before leaning down and giving Akira a quick and loving peck on the lips. “He’s all yours, Sae.”

“Wonderful.” Sae pulled down and kicked off her pants before making her way around the table, only stopping halfway to pull Sadayo in for a passionate kiss, both women playfully slapping the other’s bare ass before switching places, with Kawakami taking the seat opposed to Kurusu and clearing up the files on the table and Niijima kneeling before the young man, taking his half-hard cock in her mouth to clean it up and get it hard and ready for her own, desperately needy cunt. “You have no idea how hard it was to concentrate on the case while watching you two go at it.”

“You’re telling me?” Akira chuckled as he ran a hand over his older lover’s silver hair, looking deep into her piercing red eyes as she sucked his cock clean of his own cum and the pussy juices of his own homeroom teacher, humming in delight.

Kawakami cleared her throat from across the table, getting the attention from the enraptured student. “Now.” She reached down to the floor and picked up a massive pile of textbooks and assorted papers, slamming them down on the table with a heavy ‘Thud!’ “Here’s the material you missed while you were away.”

“Huh. I never realized how much of it there was. Will there be a test, Kawakami-sensei?” Akira asked, looking at his teacher with a cheeky smirk on his face while he pushed Sae's head further down his dick, her gargling sounds echoing in her living room.

“Yes, actually. So pay attention.” Sadayo matched her student's smirk with one of her own. “And if you get a good score, I might just give you a reward.”

“I fail to see what kind of reward you could give me that I either haven’t already had, or that I couldn’t just take from you, _ Becky _.” Kurusu looked at his teacher like a hungry predator, the sound of her alias turned pet name in his sultry voice making the teacher quiver and consider ditching the teaching and just kneel alongside her attorney friend in service of her boyfriend’s cock.

But as much as the thought appealed her, Kawakami did not falter under his gaze. “You’d be surprised... _ Master _.” She said in a tone that made his dick stiffen within Sae’s mouth, with the lawyer letting out a lewd moan in return. She then slid one of the textbooks across the table to her student and separated a few papers for herself, ready to begin her teaching duties.

But before she could begin her lesson, Sae broke free of Akira's grasp, gasping for air as she hurriedly climbed up to his lap and quickly impaled herself down onto his cock, wrapping her arms around his neck as she threw her head back and moaned unabashedly. After taking a few moments to adjust herself, the attorney began moving her hips up and down his length, biting her lips in an attempt to keep herself from distracting her lovers more than she already was.

By the time Sae had reached a consistent rhythm, Sadayo was already giving Akira a quick rundown of the lessons he had missed, beginning with his Japanese class. She taught, he listened, and their mutual girlfriend relentlessly fucked herself on his cock, though neither of them paid her too much attention, taking little time to phase out her ecstatic moans and concentrate on the matter at hand. After all, their lives had become so full of sex and debauchery that having it intertwine with their regular affairs was an inevitable, though far from unwelcome prospect. One they were more than willing to adapt to.

* * *

“Hmm, the curry is delicious. My compliments to the chef.”

Akira sat in the couch of Hifumi Togo's living room as he shared a much needed lunch with his Venus, especially after what they had just done on that same couch. Naked, sweaty, and in her case dripping cum out of her battered cunt, they sat in an embrace much purer than their current state would suggest as they slowly fed the other some of their delicious lunch, while watching a most delightfully depraved display.

“Well, we don't have a chef, unfortunately.” Said the nude shogi prodigy before she was fed a spoonful. “Thankfully our little maid is good for something other than fucking.” She motioned to said maid, who knelt before the couple on the couch as she toyed with herself for their amusement.

“I-I'm honored to be useful, M-Mistress Hifumi!” Makoto Niijima cried out as she rapidly pumped a thick vibrating dildo in and out of her snatch, the bottom of her black maid dress pulled up to give her owners an unobscured view of her sopping wet, clean-shaven pussy. “I l-live to serve! In any way you wish!”

The Student Council President of Shujin Academy basked in the degradation of being made to fuck herself while her lovers shared a romantic lunch, even more so after being made to listen to them roughly fuck right in the other room while she cooked for them in the kitchen, either unaware or uncaring that she could clearly hear their ecstatic cries. But she didn't mind, of course. So when they commanded her to masturbate for them, Makoto couldn’t drop to her knees quickly enough, eagerly presenting herself before her dominant lovers while they shared in an embrace fitting for those above her position, putting on a show for them like the plaything she was. It didn't matter that they forbade her from cumming no matter how hard or how long she fucked herself, her owners had given her an order, and like the good slave she was, she would see it through, no matter how dangerously close to the edge she came.

“What a dedicated maid you've got here.” Akira said in a patronizing tone that made Makoto's loving heart flutter, and her submissive pussy quiver. “Where was it that you found her again?”

“Some alleyway in Book Town, right there in the trash where she belongs.” The casual, almost apathetic tone Hifumi used as she explained her maid's made up past caused said maid to moan and whimper in submissive delight. “Well, belonged at least. Now that I've trained her into a suitable servant, she has a new place to belong.” She served her beloved another spoonful of the Niijima curry before turning to its concoctor, a sadistic grin on her lips. “Do you know where that is, whore?”

“Wherever you want, Mistress Hifumi!” Makoto answered without hesitation, throwing her head back as her subservience washed over her. “Under your heel, or with my face shoved in your magnificent asshole, or even just posing like the sex object I really am! I belong where you wish me to belong, because my body and my life belong to you and Master!”

“Well said, slut!” Hifumi clapped her hands in condescending delight, taking one final spoonful of Makoto’s carefully made curry before standing up from the couch. “Why, that was such a good answer that I think you deserve a reward for being such a good little maid.” Togo sashayed up to the mewling maid with slow, methodical steps, gently running a hand over her pet's short brown hair before forcefully grasping them and forcing the kneeling girl to look up at her, her commanding smirk growing wider once she saw that Makoto kept on fucking herself in spite of her Mistress' touch, just like she had been taught. “Cum.”

Hifumi's command was but a whisper, but in Makoto's lust-addled mind the simple word bounced and echoed until it became a deafening order, its intensity surpassed only by that of her own orgasmic screams. And yet she kept on pumping that wonderful toy in and out of her squirting snatch, yet to be ordered otherwise by her superiors, fully aware that she could very possibly keep going until she passed out if they didn’t speak up or give her the signal, and a not insignificant part of her hoped that would be the case.

And yet, the rest of Makoto had other concerns. “M-Mistress...” She spoke in a ragged tone that ratified her exhaustion. “I-I’m gonna... c-cum again!”

Hifumi merely scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I apologize, Akira. Looks like she didn't take to the training as well as I thought.” She tightened her grip on the maid's hair before putting all of her strength behind a vicious backhanded slap straight to her face, the strike making Makoto scream in pained pleasure. “Did I say you could cum again, you dumb whore!?”

“I c-can't stop it... Togo-sama. I can't hold b-b-back anymore.” The younger Niijima cried out in between sobs, tears running down her reddening face. “I’m sorry I can't stop my worthless body from cumming without your permission! I’m begging you! Order me to cum again and again until you make me stop fucking myself! I don't want to disobey you! I WANT TO BE YOUR GOOD GIRL!!” She threw her head back, letting out a guttural scream as she held off her inevitable climax, still pistoning that dildo away until told otherwise.

Hifumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it go and resuming her act. “What do you think, sweetie?” She turned to Akira, who watched the display with a nonchalant grin that belied his attentive concern. “Has this slutty little maid earned such a valuable gift as our mercy?”

The young man stood up from the sticky couch, every step making his erect member sway in a manner that hypnotically drew Makoto's weary eyes. “Well, she has been quite obedient so far... and her lunch was truly delightful.” He gently caressed the side of her face that his shogi-playing girlfriend hadn't struck. “But what is she willing to offer in return for such generosity?”

Makoto's answer was immediate, needy, and raw. “A-anything! Anything and everything you want!”

“But that's not saying much, now is it?” The Venus of Shogi pulled Makoto's head back before spitting on her face, the maid's eyes rolling back in depraved joy. “After all, you're just a lowly maid. What could you possibly have to offer that we don't have?”

Makoto mumbled and moaned as she tried to come up with a gift worthy of her superiors, to find something, anything to earn their dominant mercy. “M-m-my body!” She cried out, voice cracking in overwhelming pleasure. “My body belongs to you! Change me however you wish! Ink me, pierce me, give me huge fake tits and big, fat cock-sucking lips! Whatever you want, I'll do it!”

Kurusu hummed, a small smile on his lips as he pictured his dear Makoto with the trashiest of bodies, an image he was well aware would never be more than a fantasy, but that made for a rather effective one. “A selfless gesture... if ultimately meaningless.” He grasped his senpai's face by her crimson cheeks, forcing her to look at his scowling face. “Your body already belongs to us, you stupid slut! We could put you under the knife right now and there's nothing you could do to stop it!”

The maid tried to find something to offer in her desperate plea for mercy, but in her lust-addled state she came up short. “I-I’m sorry I'm... so worthless...” Her tears flowed anew. Unable to defy her owners' command and stop herself from fucking herself with that accursed toy even as she neared her climax, she simply resigned herself to their will, and their punishment. And yet, the despair of failure in Makoto's mind was utterly dwarfed by the staggering pleasure she felt, both from the masturbatory exhibitionism and the ecstatic feeling of being so thoroughly dominated and degraded by two people she loved so dearly.

Akira and Hifumi shared one single glance, followed by a firm nod. They watched as their submissive lover neared the edge of her orgasm, waiting for the precise moment before shouting a single word. “CUM!”

Their commanding cry made Makoto's eyes shot open, before rolling back in her head as she let out a cry of her own, albeit one far less domineering and **far** more pleasured. Her exhausted hand found its second wind as it pumped her vibrating dildo in and out of her battered snatch with renewed vigor. Her second orgasm came like a crashing wave, soon to be followed by several more - which her owners were quick to allow for such a good girl - and once they were done she limply fell forward onto Akira's waiting arms, feeling like she had climaxed dozens of times, all because she trusted and obeyed her Master and Mistress.

“You’re not worthless, Makoto.” Akira whispered in her ear as he gently ran his finger through her sweaty hair. “You’re the brightest, most loyal, most hard-working girl I've ever met.”

“Every day we're thankful to have you in our lives. As our lover, and as our wonderful friend.” Hifumi's sincere praise was interrupted with kisses to her girlfriend's neck. “We love you dearly, Makoto.”

“I believe you.” Makoto replied with a weak chuckle. “I doubt you'd play along with... all of this if you didn't.” Her lovers continued their tender care, even as her expression grew serious. “I’m sorry I-”

She was immediately cut off by one of Hifumi's slender fingers on her lips. “You have nothing to apologize for.” The shogi prodigy spoke with an earnest tone. “All your kinks and your tastes make you who you are, the most amazing woman I've ever met. A beautiful, smart, devoted woman I can't imagine living without.”

Makoto looked at Hifumi with awe and admiration on her blushing face, before breaking down into a fit of giggles. “How can you say something like that with a straight face?”

“Um, do you know who you're talking to?” Kurusu interjected with a cheeky smirk.

“H-hey!” Now it was Hifumi who blushed before she lightly punched her boyfriend in the shoulder.

Akira and Hifumi joined in on their lover’s laughter as they wrapped their arms around her ragged body. “Thank you...” Makoto whispered, the safety of their embrace filling her with a far less depraved yet far more fulfilling sort of joy.

“Don’t mention it. We're always happy to serve. Or well, make you serve in this case.” Akira laughed at his own dumb joke before standing up, raising his senpai alongside him to her unsteady feet. “Now, what do you say we get you out of this dirty dress and get you cleaned up?”

“That sounds... wonderful.” Niijima let out a heavy, exhausted sigh before running a finger down her boyfriend’s sweaty, chiseled chest. “Though I think I'm not the only one who needs a shower.”

“Very true.” Hifumi gave her lovers quick pecks before making her way back to the couch and retrieving the discarded plates. “Akira, how about you go ahead and take her to the bathroom? I'll just tidy up the living room a bit and then I'll join you, okay?” She made her way to the service area, only to stop in her tracks. “Oh, and leave the dress by the door. I’ll put it with your stuff on the bedroom.”

“Thanks, Hifumi.” Makoto looked at the younger girl with a smirk on her lips. “After all, we wouldn't want a repeat of the thong incident, now would we?”

Togo rolled her eyes at that, letting out a discontented grunt. “Please don't remind me of that...”

Akira quirked an eyebrow in confusion at that exchange. “What thong incident?”

* * *

“Oh, that! So there was this one time when Hifumi and I had a quickie, and after that she ended up taking my panties back home with her by mistake, and when her mom found it she thought it was hers so she gave her this whole talk about appropriate underwear and stuff for a girl her age that apparently went on for hours.”

The explanation to the mystery of the thong incident was simple enough, an accident that thankfully didn’t lead to any more serious consequences. But while the explanation was rather ordinary, the same could not be said for the circumstances in which it was delivered, those being ‘in the receiving end of a titfuck from Ichiko Ohya in the deceptively clean Crossroads bathroom, who took time off her busy schedule in order to fuck her teenage lover’.

“I thought her mom mellowed out after the change of heart.” Akira asked as he ran his hands over the heads of the journalist and the woman mimicking her motion across from her.

“She did, but it seems she's still a little bit... old-fashioned, or so Hifumi says.” Chihaya Mifune added, trying to keep in sync with the rowdy journalist's pace as she pushed her own chest against Ichiko’s perky breasts. “I guess finding a lace thong on the hamper when her daughter only uses more plain stuff might have... set her off, so to speak.”

Akira threw his head back, gripping the edges of the toilet seat he was sitting on as the women kneeling before him massaged his rock-hard member with their supple chests, occasionally leaning in to kiss and suck on the engorged tip with motions that were far gentler and more reverent than the scenario might make one assume. “How does one accidentally switch panties with another woman in the first place?” He asked amid pleasured groans.

“Eh. Strange things happen in the heat of the moment.” Ohya jested before licking the sensitive head of his dick, all while giving her lover a brazen smirk. “As I’m sure you’re well aware of, Akira.”

The two women continued their delightful ministrations, arbitrarily switching between working the shaft in tandem with one another and going about the thorough cock worship at their own pace, but always gazing straight into Akira's bespectacled eyes with loving, almost reverent gazes. When they weren't nestling their mutual lover's cock between their soft tits, Ichiko chose to dive down and take her boyfriend's balls into her mouth, humming loudly and unabashedly as she took in deep whiffs of his musk and getting drunk off their taste and scent, whereas Chihaya rubbed his sticky shaft all over her face, occasionally slapping herself with it and letting out delightfully lewd moans as she did so.

“Hmm, I can’t believe I managed to live all these months without your wonderful cock!” Chihaya moaned out in partial exaggeration, though her adoring words were more for her own sake than her beloved’s, not that he wasn’t enjoying the thorough worship. “Nobody in the whole world can please me like you can, Akira!”

“What, so your eleven girlfriends aren’t good enough for you?” Ichiko piped up with a sarcastic tone. “Even after we all spent so much time eating you out and fucking you with every single toy we have?”

“Y-you know what I mean!” Chihaya blushed, faltering for only a moment before looking back at Akira with adoring eyes. “They’re all wonderful a-and I love them all too, but they can’t give me what you can. No toy in the world can come close to the feeling of your big, hard cock pounding my slutty holes.”

Between their skilled ministrations and their outright cock worship, it didn't take long for Akira to cum. He had just enough time to announce his impending climax before it occurred, giving his lovers just enough time to snuggle his member between their breasts before spurting his seed up into the air, both women watching with glee as it fell on their mouths, faces and tits. By the time it was done both Chihaya and Ichiko were covered with many a streak of jizz, and they immediately dove for one another, kissing and licking each other’s faces clean while running their fingers across the pearly white streaks on their chests. Akira watched their lurid embrace with great enthusiasm, lazily stroking his half-flaccid member as he saw two of his lovers making out in a bathroom stall while covered in his cum.

“Hmm, you look like you’re enjoying the show.” Ohya spoke in a sultry tone as she gazed up at her boyfriend, licking her lips as she pulled Chihaya in front of her and turned her to face Akira’s member. “Ready to give Chichi here all the pleasure only you can give her?”

The fortune teller eyed the growing erection with a raw, needy gaze, drooling uncontrollably at the sight. “P-please...”

Akira reached down to caress her face. “How do you want it?” He asked with a smug grin on his lips, teasing his country bumpkin of a girlfriend until she couldn’t take it anymore. “Do you want to sit on my lap and bounce that Kansai ass of yours on my dick? Or maybe you want me to pin you against the wall and fuck you like a common street whore? We are in Shinjuku after all...”

At that, Ohya lightly jabbed him in the leg, a small pout on her face. “Hey, give Lala-chan’s place some respect, okay? This isn’t just some sleazy alleyway bar!”

“Trust me, I’m well aware of how Lala-chan runs things here.” Kurusu smirked as he reached down to caress Ohya’s face with the hand pumping his cock, the reporter instinctively wrapping her lips around his thumb. “Though it doesn’t change the fact that she routinely lets us use her bathroom for our... escapades, shall we say. What would the patrons think?”

But Chihaya was too lost in her needs to hear their bickering. “I-I don’t care! Just f-fuck me! Fuck me as hard as ya can! Shove that big fat cock of yers in my cunt!”

“Yeesh! She’s already breaking out the country speak and you haven’t even fucked her yet!” Ichiko chuckled as she watched her friend’s desperate plight. “I had no idea you were in such need of a good fucking, Chichi! Was yesterday’s welcome back party not enough for you?”

“No! I-it was great, and y’all were great, but I need more!” Chihaya’s needy tone was only matched by the desperation in her wide purple eyes as she wrenched her gaze from Akira’s cock to his face, said face bearing an unbearably saucy smirk.

But Akira couldn’t help it, not when he got so much joy out of teasing Chihaya and pushing her to the breaking point, until she became a needy mess. It also didn’t help that he knew just how much pleasure she got out of the act as well, fully aware of how Mifune got off on not getting off for extended periods of time, particularly so after being teased and forced to watch her lovers enjoy themselves. Like on her birthday when Akira fucked every single one of his lovers right in front of her while she was chained up to the point of being unable to move a muscle, only to spend the rest of the night fucking the pent-up lust out of her. Or rather, having her use him to fuck out her built-up need as she rode him to multiple orgasms with relentless vigor, before jumping onto the other women and later masturbating to a few more climaxes once she was the only one still standing.

Turns out that Chihaya was a monster after all, a sexual monster that when unleashed could not be contained without putting up a hell of a fight.

But as much as Akira wanted to see his favorite country bumpkin in all her nymphomaniac glory, he still had other matters to attend to before the big night. So, albeit somewhat reluctantly, he stood up from the closed toilet and pulled Chihaya up onto it, putting her on all fours with her utterly sopping pussy facing the door, and lining himself up behind her. He didn’t even give her the chance to plead and beg before thrusting into her cunt as hard as he could, causing the fortune teller to throw her head back and let out a yell of pleasure that more likely than not was heard in the thankfully empty bar.

Akira hadn’t even established a rhythm before he felt Ohya’s tongue lapping at the connection of his manhood and their girlfriend’s puffy lips, licking with frenetic, almost random motions that greatly heightened both their pleasures. One of her hands rose to cup and massage his heavy balls while the other made its way toward her own snatch as she began lightly teasing herself, putting the brunt of her concentration to pleasing her lovers.

Given how utterly horny Chihaya was, it didn’t take long before she came, her juices squirting past her boyfriend’s thrusting rod and dripping onto the floor. But though her climax came quickly, it was soon followed by another, and another, and many more before she lost count of her orgasms and many more after that. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out as she was thoroughly fucked in the bathroom of a Shinjuku bar like a cheap whore and absolutely loving the prospect, even if she was fully aware that her lovers treated her as nothing of the sort, even in her lust-hazed mind.

With Chihaya’s dripping pussy tightly gripping his cock and Ichiko’s talented licking and fondling, Akira reached his peaked shortly alongside one of Mifune’s climaxes, though he had long since lost count too. But right now that didn’t matter to the black-haired teenager, who merely groaned and moaned as he pushed forward one last time as he shot rope after rope of cum into his girlfriend’s needy cunt, every spasm of his dick and every shot of jizz drawing from her a loud, lewd moan of delight. After a few moments he pulled out from Chihaya’s soaked pussy, only to be immediately replaced by Ichiko’s tongue as the journalist tried her best to lap up as much of his essence as she could, and in the process bringing the sensitive blonde back to the heights of pleasure yet again.

“Hmm, great as always, Chihaya.” Akira ran a hand through his sweaty hair before rubbing his cock against Ohya’s face, though she didn’t acknowledge his advances with more than a moan. “Now what do I do with you?”

Ohya looked up at Akira with a saucy expression. “I can wait until tonight, big guy.” She spoke as she pulled away from her girlfriend’s dripping cunt. “So how about you do her again in my stead?”

“How generous of you, Ichiko.” The former thief ruffled Ichiko’s hair, a cheeky smirk across his lips. “I’m sure you don’t have any ulterior motives for such altruism.”

The journalist didn’t even bother responding, merely grinning before turning back to Chihaya’s dripping snatch while Akira lined himself up with the fortune teller’s ass, her moans intensifying as he slowly pushed himself inside. She was already cumming before he bottomed out on her, just as she would do over and over again until Akira left, leaving Ohya to take care of their girlfriend’s unleashed lust.

* * *

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

Akira knelt on a plush bed in the middle of Ann’s candlelit bedroom as he tied one end of a thin red rope around the wrist of the girl he was speaking to, her other limbs already bound to the other bedposts thanks to his efforts, and those of their latex-clad girlfriend.

“I’m sure, Akira.” Shiho Suzui answered with a confident smile as she pulled on the ropes tying her bound arm and legs to the bedposts, happy to find them perfectly balanced between tight enough to stop her from moving and not too tight as to cause her discomfort. “I know you might have your... reservations, given what happened, but I assure you, I’d love nothing more than to have you experience this side of me.”

Akira let out a sigh before gently caressing her cheek. “Honestly, I’m more honored than anything.” He smiled warmly before giving the prone girl a sweet kiss on the forehead. “You’ve never let anyone other than Ann do this to you. Being offered the opportunity means a lot to me.”

“Well, I... I trust you. And I know that you won’t abuse of that trust.” Shiho blushed, the ardor of her face a bright contrast to the paleness of her nude body. “N-not that I don’t trust the others, it’s just... I don’t think I’m ready to trust them that much.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure they understand.” Ann Takamaki knelt on the other side of the bound girl, tucking a few loose strands of her black hair behind her ear with her gloved hand. “You don’t have to rush. Take things at your own pace and before you know it, you’ll be surrounded by people you love and trust to treat you like the piece of adorable fuck meat you are.”

Shiho giggled under her lover’s caring touches and harsh words. “Even Makoto?”

“Hey, provided she has a leash of her own, I’m sure she’s willing to do even that.” Akira added with a cheeky smirk as he secured Suzui’s arm, leaving her completely immobile.

“But that’s a thought for another time.” Ann gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. “For now, remember your training. And do not hesitate to use your safe word if you need it.”

“I know.” Shiho turned to look at Kurusu, who was inspecting their selection of toys and instruments. “And I trust that you won’t hurt me any more than I want you to.”

The ex-inmate smiled at his bound lover before a thought crossed his mind. “Speaking of safe words, what’s yours, exactly?” He asked, to which Shiho grinned and Ann fiercely blushed. “It’s crepes, isn’t it?”

“I-I was hungry when we came up with it! It was the first thing to come to mind, that’s all!” Takamaki’s face grew as crimson as her outfit. Akira and Shiho chuckled as they watched their latex-clad lover try to defend herself, only for their snickering to come to a halt once Ann cracked her whip on the floor, her pouting face almost as red as her bodysuit.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Akira walked over to Ann and pulled her in for a passionate embrace. "Let's give this little slut what she deserves before you turn that whip on me." Takamaki's pout curved into a wicked smirk, and she smacked her boyfriend's ass before the two of them turned to eye Shiho like the piece of rapebait she wished to be seen as. By these particular perverts at least.

Suzui shuddered, feeling utterly and wonderfully overwhelmed by their predatory gazes. She let out a dreamy sigh as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her role before speaking up once again. "Y-you villains! You won't get away with this!" She screamed in fake defiance, pulling at her bonds in utter futility.

Ann licked her lips as she slowly circled the bed, with Akira taking a few steps back to watch the dominatrix in action, and hopefully learn a thing or two about how to best torment Shiho. “That’s what they all say, at first.” Takamaki spoke in a dramatic, yet sultry tone. “But I know for a fact that when I’m done with you, you’ll be singing a much different tune. You’ll be moaning loud enough for the entire city to hear, and you’ll be begging to be our bitch.”

"A-as if!" Shiho barked, trying not to let her arousal get in the way of her performance. "I'll never submit to the likes of you!"

Ann merely giggled as she ruffled Shiho's hair, the motion almost as condescending as her laughter. She walked toward their spread of sex toys, searching for the most appropriate one before settling for a simple yet effective riding crop. She winked at Akira before returning to the bed, not even giving Shiho time to react before quickly lashing at her, striking her delicate breasts, her taut stomach and her toned thighs in quick succession.

Suzui bit her lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet, whimpering and shuddering under her sadistic lover's relentless, euphoric assault. On and on Takamaki struck all over Shiho's fair skin, leaving painful reminders of her ownership over the volleyball player that, while easily covered up, would certainly take a while to heal, just the way Shiho liked them.

Akira watched everything intently, concentrating on the lurid display before him with the same unwavering focus he put into watching an enemy Shadow make its rounds through a Palace. Every practiced strike, every ecstatic reaction committed to memory for him to use for himself later when his turn came to bring his athletic lover to the heights of masochistic pleasure. But for now, whenever he wasn’t focused on Ann going to town on Shiho, he eyed their collection of toys or looked around the candlelit room in an attempt to find some inspiration for when his turn came.

Takamaki kept Shiho on the edge, expertly avoiding her most sensitive spots in order to give her as much pain and pleasure while depriving her of the inevitable climax for as long as she could, holding Suzui down in a state of carnal need and submissive delirium that she absolutely adored. Ann smirked as she watched her lover try to maintain the facade of a helpless damsel in the clutches of a tormentous villain when that front was oh so close to breaking down. She was well aware that Shiho was one, maybe two swats to her clit away from breaking and begging for her release, at least her metaphorical one. But of course, being the foul villain that she was, she wasn’t going to let her prey submit so easily, not when her fun was just beginning.

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed. You’re holding on for longer than I expected. Most girls would be begging to be my slaves by now.” Ann had a mischievous smirk on her lips as she spoke to her captive, running a gloved hand over her flush, sweat-drenched cheek.

It took all of Shiho’s will for her to keep from melting to the touch. “I-I t-told you... I won’t g-give in to... the likes of y-you!” She barked with what little strength she could muster, looking at her latex-clad tormentor with an almost convincing venom in her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie... you will.” Ann giggled before pulling Shiho in for a fierce, dominating kiss. She lightly slapped the bound girl a few times before ditching her instrument and picking up a soft, thick blindfold and a wide, sturdy panel gag from her collection, and holding them out to Akira. “Which one do you want me to slap on the slut, honey? The blindfold? The gag? Both?”

Akira thought for a few moments before settling on his preferred tool, taking it and making his way toward Shiho. “The blindfold. I want to hear her submit herself to me loud and clear. I want to hear the desperation in her voice as she clamors for release, as she begs to feel pleasure she has never felt, as she vows to throw away her old life in service of her new Master.”

Akira's dominant words and imposing tone made even Ann swoon. Shiho never stood a chance, though she managed to keep up her act. “I-in your dreams!” She snarled, even as her need and desperation grew more and more obvious.

The young man merely smiled at his bound girlfriend before securing the blindfold over her eyes, his subsequent touches and strikes all the more sudden and sensitive. As if that wasn't enough, Ann soon came back into the fray, taunting the poor girl while helping Akira strike her, or whispering promises of fulfilling servitude while gently caressing her bruised, nubile body. It took all that Shiho had for her not to crumble and beg for her much needed release, but somehow she remained steadfast.

And then the hot wax dripped onto her chest.

Shiho shrieked, her eyes bulging behind the blindfold at the unexpected warmth, violently thrashing against her restraints as drop after drop of searing wax hit her battered skin harder than any whip ever could, every drop filling up her metaphorical dam dangerously close to overflowing, yet always avoiding her most sensitive spots in a way to keep it from overflowing. Physically speaking at least, it didn't take long for Shiho's mind to crack under the pressure.

"I SURRENDER!!" Suzui yelled as tears began to flow from behind her blindfold. "I give in! I submit! I'll do whatever you want, just PLEASE let me cum!"

Akira and Ann shared one mischievous look before in the span of a blink, Shiho’s throbbing clit was assaulted by a glob of heated wax and a strike of a riding crop, and any resistance within the restrained girl came crumbling down. She let out an ecstatic howl as she came, trembling and moaning until her voice grew hoarse as her essence stained her girlfriend’s bed. After a few more moments, when her energy was spent and her voice was gone, Shiho laid on the bed with a wide smile on her lips, unable to move a single muscle.

Akira carefully placed the candle back in its place while Ann gently removed Shiho’s blindfold, revealing her crossed, fuck-addled eyes. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” She asked in a calming voice as she caressed her lover’s sweat-drenched face.

“W-wonderful… Thank you so much, Ann…" Shiho let out a deep, satisfied sigh before turning to the young man peacefully gazing down at her. “And thank you too, Akira.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m just happy you enjoyed yourself.” Akira gave her a gentle kiss. “But are you sure you’re going to be okay? You’ve been through a lot.”

Shiho let out an exhausted chuckle. “I’ll be fine. Ann’s put me through worse.” She chuckled again at the sight of Akira’s befuddled expression.

“I’ll tell you all about that some other time.” Takamaki giggled as she undid Shiho's bindings. “For now, I think it’s time to give your new pet a bath, don’t you?”

“Probably a good idea. I’d hate to be late for our dinner date.” Akira helped his fellow thief untie Shiho before picking her up in his arms. “You won’t mind if we join you, will you Shiho?”

“Of course not, _ Master _.” Suzui ran a finger over her new owner's chiseled chest. “After all, I did swear to serve you. And I’d like to get started on that as soon as I can.”

The sound of zippers opening and latex peeling from sweaty skin drew their attention to the sight of Ann disrobing herself and making her way to the bathroom, only to stop by the doorway and strike a seductive pose as she blew them a kiss. Both Akira and Shiho licked their lips at the sight straight out of a dirty photoshoot, before scurrying off after her to get themselves cleaned up, while also getting themselves filthy all over again.

* * *

Having a billionaire in the midst of their polyamorous relationship came with multiple benefits, even if her lovers held themselves back from overindulging in them. Most of them anyways, Ohya shamelessly hounded Haru for exclusive interviews or first-looks at new products or announcements, but other than that she kept in line for the most part, even though most of that came from Tae and Sae staring at the reporter until she backed down from any dumb ideas she might be planning.

That wasn’t to say that they turned down her offers, whether they be the occasional gift, a free meal here and there, or as was the case tonight, a whole penthouse atop Tokyo’s most expensive, luxurious hotel exclusively for them to enjoy themselves. Of course, people would normally ask questions about one man sharing a hotel room with a dozen gorgeous women dressed in the finest silks Okumura money could buy, but between Haru’s influence (which amounted to little more than thinly-veiled threats) and Futaba hacking the security system to ensure any traces of their presence were deleted, the gang could rest assured knowing they wouldn’t have to worry about any such repercussions, leaving them free to celebrate Akira’s newfound freedom the only way they knew how.

A fancy dinner followed by an all-out orgy.

It began as it often did, with the party of lovers removing their clothes (though this time they were far more careful than usual, given the quality and price of their garbs) and throwing themselves onto the wide bed, a tangle of limbs and mouths seeking to touch and please whatever they could reach, guided by nothing but their instincts and their lusts. Once the initial euphoria had passed, once the waves of pleasure first washed over them, they settled into smaller groups, in which they could give each other the attentive care they deserved.

Akira laid on the bed as Hifumi bounced herself on his cock while Ann sat on his face as the two girls feverishly made out and felt each other up; Futaba, Sae, Chihaya and Haru found themselves in a daisy chain on the floor, their tongues moving frantically and without pause; Sadayo and Kasumi gently worshipped Shiho’s nubile, blemished body as they whispered sweet reassurances to her; Tae and Ohya double teamed Makoto with two of their biggest strap-ons as the younger girl moaned loudly and unabashedly.

After that Akira pinned Futaba to the wall and ruthlessly fucked her while Tae ate her out; Ann plowed Makoto from behind while Sae did the same to Shiho, both submissives messily kissing while the women fucking them hurled insults at them; Kasumi and Ohya vigorously ate each other out while pumping toys in and out of their assholes; Haru forced Sadayo and Chihaya to lap away at her holes while holding Hifumi’s face to her tits, easily and eagerly commanding the three of them to worship her.

Kurusu then went back to the bed, where he laid down so that Ohya and Sadayo could rub his throbbing member between their pussies, moving up and down in tandem as they sandwiched his cock between them; Chihaya was overwhelmed by her lovers before the sexual monster could awaken and get the jump on them, her mouth, cunt and ass fucked by Ann, Hifumi and Tae while Shiho, Futaba, Haru and Kasumi showered her in kisses; while Sae held Makoto away and kept her on the edge, forcing her to watch her lovers indulging themselves while laying strike after insult at her own sister.

After the girls had their way with Chihaya, Akira sat Sae on her face so she could eat out the attorney while he fucked her from behind; Kasumi and Ann shared a thick double-sided dildo while Tae and Sadayo sat on their faces; Ohya took the flogger to Makoto, striking her while Futaba wrote degrading derisions on her reddening skin; Haru and Hifumi took turns pushing Shiho’s eager face into their dripping cunts, slowly but surely getting used to the idea of dominating her.

Akira then pulled Shiho to the bed, where she laid atop Kasumi, both girls messily making out while he fucked the two of them, switching between their tight pussies at seemingly random; Sae and Ohya took their time to gather their energy, lazily kissing and caressing each other before delving back into their lurid affairs; Makoto spread her ass cheeks to ease the entrance of Chihaya’s strap-on, while frantically and sloppily bobbing her head up and down the cock attached to Sadayo’s waist; Futaba and Hifumi rubbed their cunts against the other’s leg while Ann and Tae made them eat them out; but not before the doctor gagged, cuffed, and stuffed Haru full of vibrators, asserting her position over the overconfident heiress.

While Haru was still recuperating from the torment imposed upon her, Akira secured a strap-on on her waist and pushed her toward a whimpering, but no less enthusiastic Makoto, ushering her to fuck the eager student council president while he in turn slid inside of the heiress’ tight ass; Chihaya was all but passed out, but that didn’t stop her from offering her cunt to anyone else interested in fucking her, something Ann was more than eager to take advantage of; Futaba stuck her tongue as deep into Ohya’s ass as it could go, fueled by the reporter’s sex-drunk praises; Tae watched the orgy from the peace of her seat as Shiho worshipped her feet, silently begging to rub her dripping cunt against the doctor’s wonderful legs; Kasumi showed off her flexibility as she put herself on a bridge position so she could eat Sae out upside down; leaving her own cunt exposed for Hifumi and Sadayo to lap away at while they fingered each other, though not even the dual assault could break the dancer’s balance.

On and on the party went, the hours whiling away as the lovers carried on their passionate bacchanalia, switching partners and toys and positions for as long as they could. Until at last, only a couple of hours away from daybreak, the thirteen lovers fell in a heap on the thankfully sturdy bed, with any who had passed out on the floor or in one of the other pieces of furniture dragged or carried to the bed so they could spend what little slumber they could together, in one big cluster of bodies drenched in sweat, spit and cum. Akira was the last one to fall asleep, taking one last look at the twelve gorgeous, wonderful women he had the privilege of calling lovers. With a satisfied smile he laid his head down on the mattress, closing his eyes as sleep slowly overtook him, his fading thought being of one word, the one single word that could accurately describe how he felt as he lay in the aftermath of a celebration of his freedom that served to cap off a day of thoroughly lascivious and loving affairs, surrounded by the women he loved.

Royal.


End file.
